A. Field
The present invention concerns a cloth.
B. Related Art
In particular, the invention concerns a cloth to be provided with at least one permanent fold.
In some cases it is desirable or necessary that a cloth has one or several folds. Thus, in some cases, a zigzag folded cloth is required.
From BE 2002/0267 is known a cloth designed to be provided with at least one permanent fold, whereby a cloth consisting of weft threads bound by warp threads was taken as a basis, whereby in the folding zones, where a fold is to be formed, a folding thread is woven in the direction of the warp threads by means of a shrink thread, making use of the technique of the staggering warp threads.
Although the folds that are formed in this cloth are of a good quality, the method for weaving in the folding threads is time-consuming and difficult, which results in a relatively high production cost.
Moreover, it is found in practice that faults occurring during the weaving in of such a shrink thread according to the technique of the staggering warp threads are difficult to detect and, as a consequence, are usually not corrected.
The invention aims a cloth which provides a solution to the above-mentioned and other disadvantages.